1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape drive machine of the type comprising a tape deck having a drive hub, a magazine for storing a plurality of tape cartridges, and means for transferring a selected one of the cartridges between the magazine and the deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known machine of the above type, a pair of jaws are positioned around a cartridge which is selected, the jaws are operated to grip the cartridge and the cartridge is withdrawn from the magazine, and moved to the tape deck.